Template talk:Poll July 2009
Just in advance Obviously from here on out our monthly polls will start revolving around the newly announced Golden Sun DS. I believe our first set of polls about it should avoid simplistic questions that might be asked a lot on fansites such as "do you like it so far", so I'm gonna reserve this month with the following polls and choices: "The long-anticipated third game in the Golden Sun series has finally been made a reality. What aspect of the new game do you most look forward to?" #The characters, whether old or new #The gameplay #The 3D visuals and audio #The setting and thematic elements #The story #All of the above "How did you first hear about the announcement of Golden Sun DS?" #Watching the E3 2009 footage, either live or afterward #Seeing it announced as a news item on either an official site like IGN or a fansite like Golden Sun Realm or Syndicate #Hearing about it on an online forum or message board related to Golden Sun or not #Reading Golden Sun Universe #Other Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) My thoughts exactly, but when it comes to the first poll idea I really think you need to get rid of the "All of the above" option. I think it makes the poll too simplistic and easy and it seems kind of obvious that almost everybody will choose it. But I think it would be good for these two to be the Main and Secondary poll.Zabbeth 21:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think the "All of the above" would end up skewing the results that much, though; if you check the GSDS board on GameFAQs, you get all kinds of GFAQs noobs complaining about things like how they don't like the "ugly 3D graphics" where the previous games had great 2D ones, people don't like the fact that it's apparently not focusing on the previous characters, people hated the current games' lack of "smart auto-targeting" and would hate that if it's kept in GSDS, people are apprehensive about how the 3D battles will probably end up being slower than the lightning-quick battles of the previous games, a HUGE amount of shipping controversy will be had if the descendant characters will be revealed to have had certain pairs of previous Adepts as canon parents, and so on and so forth. Because of this, I daresay that people who honestly look forward to ALL of these above aspects together in the game would be the uncommon ones. :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat. But I must admit, with the news of GSDS I can't wait for all the new blood to join this wiki.Zabbeth 21:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :...Okay, I admit it; you were right about needing to have that "all of the above" option removed before putting the poll up; people apparently are more optimistic than I discerned from GameFAQs, as less than a quarter of our voters are actually the sort who specifically look forward to one aspect of the game while not looking forward to certain other aspects. -_- Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I was going to say the exact same thing but I thought it would have been in bad taste to gloat. Keep in mind though that we still have the entire second half of the month to get through and more people vote everyday. Plus people who already voted can change their answer at any time, so early voters can go back when they thought about it some more.Zabbeth 14:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :...Huh? It's possible to change one's voting answer? I never knew that. 0_o Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh, it takes away a vote from the answer you originaly chose and adds to the one you changed to.Zabbeth 20:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, when I think about it, it's entirely possible to ask a question in the next poll that would get feedback from voters pretty much equal to how they would have voted in this current poll if there wasn't that all-of-the-above option; for August 2009, simply ask "what do you like the most out of what is revealed so far", and pretty much have the options be "the character designs", "the graphics", "the summon sequences", "the gameplay and battles" "the world and setting", "the monster designs", and "the fact the story is set many years down the line". Assuming, of course, that between now and the beginning of August there won't suddenly be a load of awesome new information... Though in that case we'd have more of a meaningful "what do you like most of what info we've got now" poll question. As is, though, it wouldn't work to put in the music as an option, because for now the only music associated with GSDS is the Tolbi-bound Ship music from GS1 that was probably put in the trailer as a placeholder. What do you think? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I think with the little ammount of information we have at this point it seems kind of odd to ask what others like so far. We know now what we knew the day it was announced and almost nothing more. Plus the question is almost the same as the question we have as this month's poll. Let's face it, we got a teaser. The trailer was made just to show that the game was real and not a rumor. I don't think we can ask what others like so far until we hear some more concrete details about the game. Remember, everything we see is most likely still in pretty early beta and might not make it in the final product. Hell, it might not still be in the game in the next two weeks for all we know. What you had is a good idea for a future poll, but I don't think we can ask that sort of stuff this early. Unless, like you stated, we get a load of new info before August.Zabbeth 14:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The question being almost the same as this one is actually kinda the point there, since we're hoping to use that to "make up" for this one. =P But yeah, it will be a lot more valuable to wait until after the next batch of information has arrived, whether it's in time for the August Poll or one or two months after. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I think you should get the talk page for August ready like you did this one last month. We'll hammer out the details there. And remember, it's 09 not 2009. It took me like 15 minutes to figure out why the template wasn't working on the 1st of this month.Zabbeth 18:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's your turn to come up with the poll question and choices, right? We usually alternate on this, I think. =P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC)